


Frail

by Surreal_idiot



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I couldn't find Maya/Rhys fic anywhere, Maya comes to his rescue, Maya's flirty, Rhys is a ball of awkwardness, Rhys is stubborn and goes hunting Alpha skag, So I wrote one bc they'd be so cute together :), shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surreal_idiot/pseuds/Surreal_idiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Rhys, Fiona, Vaughn and Sasha didn't manage to defeat the Traveler and destroyed Gortys again (but then fixed her again, she's happy with LB okay? xd).</p><p>Rhys goes hunting because they're low on food and shit happens but there's someone who comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_This is it_ Rhys thought in horror as a big, powerful creature was slowly closing the distance between them. He should have just listened to Vaughn, but no he had to be cocky and impress Sasha (which apparently failed).

Vaughn had warned him that going alone to hunt was reckless, especially here on Pandora. But he couldn't stop himself after what Sasha told him.

"Well, you Hyperion boys are so pathetic. Just because we're from Pandora doesn't mean we'll be taking care of you two. Take a gun and go hunt something for yourself. You're not the only one hungry."

"Sasha... I think you're too hard on them, they're not used to living on Pan-" Fiona tried to calm down her sister but she was immediately interrupted.

"No, Fi. If they're going to live here from now on, they have to learn how to be independent. We barely manage to survive on our own, we can't risk our lives for them!" She glared at her sister.

"Woah, hey... it's okay. We don't need your help, right Vaughn?" Rhys weakly smiled and nudged his best friend.

"Uhmm... w-well..." Vaughn stuttered.

"See?" Rhys grinned at Sasha. "We're perfectly fine. Real men like us know how to take care of ourselves."

"Oh, really?" Sasha mocked him. "I bet you couldn't even take down a single pup skag."

"Wow, that's real sweet of you. Really." Rhys frowned and Sasha smirked at him. "But as soon as I come back with the biggest of skags you're gonna have to take your spiteful words back."

"Good luck, Rhys. You're really gonna need it."

After that the company man tried to convince Vaughn to come with him, but he said it didn't make sense to hunt. At least not now when they still had some fruit left from the Atlas Bio Dome facility.

The money man tried to stop Rhys from making his possibly biggest mistake ever, but he was so goddamn stubborn that he didn't have the energy to argue with him anymore. He just recommended Rhys to take LB with him since he wasn't going.

And now as the potent Alpha skag towered over him, he regretted that he hadn't listened to his best friend. It glared at him with its feral eyes. Clearly pissed of at him for shooting it several times in the back.

Speaking of which, why the hell was this thing still alive?! He shot it like seven times! It seemed like the Alpha didn't take much damage from his pistol.

The creature leaned over him and growled lowly. Rhys shut his eyes tightly and cursed at himself mentally. _Shit!_ He didn't want to die yet, at least not like this. Not because of his stupidity.

But he couldn't really do anything as he was leaning against a wide rock, surrounded by the beast. His pistol beyond his reach, laying a few feet away from him as it had slipped out of his hand when the Alpha had charged at him.

Though the gun probably couldn't help him that much because the creature seemed to be immune to it.

Rhys was waiting for his death, but several minutes passed and nothing happened. So he slowly opened his eyes and when he did so the view took away his breath.

The Alpha was... floating... floating in the air and it looked like it was trapped in a sphere of energy.

"You might wanna stand back a little." There was a mysterious, young woman behind the monster. She was looking at Rhys expectantly.

_She's beautiful_ Rhys thought. The woman was tall and slender. She had unnatural, but pretty light grey eyes and short, blue hair with parted bangs in the front and cropped in the back. Her skin was pale and she had a strong makeup. She wore a combat yellow shirt which had only one, right sleeve (the missing sleeve was revealing blue tattoos on her left arm) and dark combat trousers. She also wore a black glove on her right hand.

"Stand back." She repeated.

"What?" Rhys asked confused.

"You don't want the acid to spread to you, do you?" She waved her corrosive shotgun at him.

"Oh, yeah..." He stood instantly and moved a bit too far away from the trapped Alpha.

"That's enough." She smiled at Rhys and he laughed nervously. Then she shot the skag twice and its lifeless body fell to the ground.

The woman picked up Rhys' gun and approached him. "Here." She offered it to him.

"T-Thank you!" The company man stuttered and took his pistol from her.

"I saw what you did back there. Not the smartest move I gotta say. Alphas are hard to take down without elemental weapons."

"I know..." Rhys frowned.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be harsh. Name's Maya. Yours?" Maya smiled genuinely at him.

"R-Rhys." He was captivated by her.

There was silence between them for a moment.

"What are you?" Rhys mumbled.

"Huh?" She looked confused.

"Your tattoos... they were glowing and the Alpha... he was floating in the air."

"I'm a siren. Haven't you heard of us?"

"I have, but... I've never seen one myself. It's just so surreal."

Maya laughed and asked after a while. "So, Rhys?" She started. "What was a handsome man like you doing here all alone with only a pistol with him?" She purred.

"Well, I..." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "...just wanted to impress my friend and... she said I couldn't hunt and... we're really low on food, so... I screwed it up."

"Oh~ that's so cute!" Maya grinned and patted him a few times on the back.

"C-Cute?!" Rhys' heterochromatic eyes went wide and he could swear the place where she had touched him was burning hot.

"Um, I should probably head back now. My friends must be worried by now. Thank you for saving my life, Maya." He squeezed her hands. "Oh... and do you mind if I take this skag here with me?" He pointed his index finger at the creature.

"Of course I don't mind." She looked at her victim. "But this guy's heavy as hell. I'll help you carry him." She turned her gaze back to Rhys.

"That would be great." He smiled. "You're a lifesaver."

"That's me." Maya clapped her hands in enthusiasm. "So let's get this bastard to your place."

"Yeah." Rhys agreed.

They took the Alpha by the limbs and as they were both dragging it in silence through the desert Rhys thought that it could be the beginning of the new, true friendship... or maybe something beyond that... Who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic ever and English isn't my native language, so be easy on me okay? xd Hope you like it and I hope there will be more Maya/Rhys fic in the future :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the rating.

"Vaughn, are you okay? You've been staring out the window for the past twenty minutes now..." Fiona placed her hand on Vaughn's shoulder.

He flinched at the touch. "N-Not really. I shouldn't have let him go alone. If he's dead it's all my fault. What have I been thinking-"

"Stop, it is not your fault. You tried to stop him. He's a grown-up man and he made a decision."

"Yeah, but I should have gone with him. I failed my best bro. How am I supposed to live like this?" He looked at Fiona with eyes full of fear and guilt.

"Don't talk about him like he's dead! I'm sure he'll come back." The con artist snapped.

"I doubt it." Sasha interjected. "He left two hours ago and he doesn't even know how to use a gun."

"Can you stop it already? It's your fault he went hunting after all." Fiona didn't approve her sister's comment.

"Hey, it's not like I forced him do this!"

"Please, stop fighting." Vaughn said looking all worn-out. Dark circles were obvious under his eyes and he looked somehow older than usual. The women looked at each other anxiously, before they apologized to him.

 

 

"Oh. My. God! Is this the wreckage of Helios?!" Maya nearly shouted as she and Rhys were approching his new base.

"It is." Rhys wiped the sweat off his forehead with his flesh hand. After dragging the Alpha skag for half an hour he felt really tired.

"I can't believe it! How...? Did you do that?" The siren stared at him wide-eyed, clearly surprised.

"Yeah... kinda... I mean I didn't intend to crash Helios into Pandora. It was an accident."

"But how?"

"Well, I had to shut down the system on Helios and somehow I shut down Helios' engines keeping it in the air too." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why would you do that?" Maya raised her right eyebrow at him.

"It's a really long story and you probably wouldn't believe me too, so..."

"Huh? Anyway I expect to hear the whole story since you owe me, Rhys." She smirked and he just nodded reluctantly.

"Okay, okay, but not now. I'm tired." He dragged out the last part of the statement.

"Look what the skag dragged in!" They both turned their head to the owner of the voice. It was Sasha. She stood outside the ex-airlock which was now used as door. She was smiling viciously.

Rhys resented her reaction and felt a rush of anger but didn't say anything. _It's not worth it_ he thought.

Sasha was still very mad at Rhys for choosing to rule Hyperion. She felt betrayed and that's why she was now treating him so cold.

"Wow, that's not nice." Maya interfered in their affair. "Your friend here has put his life at risk so you won't starve to death. Have some respect."

"Excuse me? And who are you to tell me what to do?" Sasha narrowed her eyes at the blue-haired woman.

"I'm Maya. I helped him bring the Alpha home." She dropped skag's hind paws and placed her hands on her hips.

Sasha's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "God... this is the real deal!" She smiled at Rhys. "You've finally done something useful, Rhys."

"Thanks!" He grinned, puffed out his chest proudly and found his hips. After a moment he frowned and added: "Or not...? I don't know whether to be happy or offended!"

Sasha ignored him and approached the Alpha taking its limbs and dragging it inside.

_She's strong..._ Rhys thought and he and the siren came in after Sasha.

"Vaughn! Fiona! He's back!" She shouted as soon as she had entered the base.

"Seriously?!" The trio heard Vaughn in the next room and then saw him running towards Rhys. "Rhys! I'm so sorry I didn't come with you, man." He threw his arms around his best friend's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Whoa, easy there! It's fine, I'm okay." Rhys placed his hands on Vaughn's back, returning the embrace.

"I'm so happy, bro! I thought I lost you again."

"Have some faith in me, ok? I said I'd come back." Vaughn removed his hands from his friend's neck and looked at Rhys with relief in his eyes.

"We've been worrying about you." Fiona came shortly after Vaughn. She gave the cybernetic man a hug. "I'm glad you're back."

"Thanks." Rhys smiled. "Look what I got." He pointed at the skag. "An Alpha!"

Both friends stared at the prey in utter disbelief. "Yeah, I'm suprised myself how he managed to that. But at least we won't starve now. We'll have meat for months!" Sasha was watching the Alpha hungrily.

"Maya here helped me." The company man introduced the siren.

"Hi, nice to meet you all!" Maya waved her right hand at Rhys' friends.

"Hi, I'm Vaughn."

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Fiona and this is my sister Sasha." The con artist pointed at her sister with a twitch of her head.

"So we probably owe you for saving Rhys' life." Fiona said.

"Not at all." Maya lied. "I just helped him drag this bastard." She smiled.

Rhys marveled at her response and looked at her quizzically but she just winked at him.

"So..." Sasha started. "You killed an Alpha skag on your own?" She asked suspiciously.

He laughed nervously. "I did, I did. What's wrong with that?"

"It just doesn't sound right to me..." She shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever. Fi, Vaughn, come help me skin the skag."

"Not now..." Vaughn whined. "I didn't greet my bro properly-"

"Vaughn!" Sasha shouted.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming..." He followed the sisters into the kitchen which had been a coffee room before Helios collided with Pandora.

"Want some water?" Rhys asked Maya.

"Yes, please." Rhys went to the kitchen and during his absence, Maya sat at the table, making herself at home. After a while he came back with two bottles of water. "Here." He gave her one. "Thank you."

"So... why did you lie? About the Alpha?" Rhys sat next to his savior.

Maya shrugged her shoulders and answered after she had sipped the water. "You said you wanted to impress your friend and she didn't treat you right, so... I just wanted to help you out a bit." She looked him right in the eyes and the lanky man could swear those were the most beautiful, mesmerizing eyes he had ever seen.

"You helped me more than enough already." They both smiled.

There was a long pause between them. Maya was the one to break it. "So... is Vaughn... are you and Vaughn together? Is he your boyfriend?" She sounded almost disappointed.

"What? Pftt, me and Vaughn?" Rhys was laughing really hard. "Why would he be my boyfriend? Ahah, ahaha! I can't, I can't breath!" He was holding his belly and the first gleam of tears appeared at the corners of his eyes.

"Stop laughing!" She grinned and nudged his flesh arm.

"Yeah, yeah." He wiped away his tears. "Why are you asking this?"

Eyes half-lidded, she whispered placing her hand on his flesh one. "Just wanted to know if I had a chance with you."

_Is she hitting on me?!_ Rhys started panicking. His heart was hammering in his chest and his face was beet red with embarrassment. He opened his lips, as though he wanted to say something, but he remained silent.

"You really are cute..." She moved closer to him and moved her hand to his thigh, slowly sliding it up. "Do you like me?" She exhaled and he could feel her fresh breath on his face.

Rhys felt very hot and he almost cursed when he felt his cock starting to take intrest at the sudden show of affection.

_Calm down! _He scolded himself mentally.__

"Do you?" She repeated impatiently. And he just nodded nervously. Maya smiled, relieved. "That's good, because I like you, too." Her lips were hovering mere centimeters from his. 

_She likes me?!_ He couldn't believe that possibly the most powerful creature on Pandora has taken a liking to him of all people. He swallowed hard and reached out his hand, wanting to touch her. But was interrupted by her ringing echo device. 

"Sorry." She got up from the table. "I need to get that." Maya moved a few feet away from Rhys. 

As she was talking to someone he felt nothing but regret. He wanted to continue _whatever the hell_ they started. 

After Maya finished the call she approached Rhys, kissed him on the cheek and said "They need me at Sanctuary. I'll come back as soon as I can, handsome." 

And that was the last time he had seen her. Two weeks. Two _frigging_ weeks. He hadn't heard from her since then. He just hoped he'd see her again soon enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
